Strawberries and Cream
by jj4622
Summary: They were meant to be together, like strawberries and cream, they were more than the sum of their parts. A lemony Anya/Tianzi oneshot. Enjoy.


**A/N: Anya x Tianzi...**

**This story has a lemon, a yuri pairing (if you didn't realise O_o), and Tianzi point of view. Well, sort of third person following Tianzi and focusing on her. Tianzi may be a little OOC, but I'm not sure, because she acts differently when she's talking to Xingke compared to how she is in public. And she does have a bit of a dark moment later on in this story (Evil Tianzi? *GASP OF HORROR* It's always the quiet ones!). This is a one-shot, though I may make other stories based around the same pairing (Honestly I don't know why but I love the idea of this pairing).**

**Am I right that Tianzi is about 13/14 and Odysseus is about 35-40 years old? Also, is there a named Ninth Prince of Britannia?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. One day, I shall buy Sunrise and then, then there shall be more Code Geass. At least, that's the dream.**

* * *

The room was rather plain, but in that plainness was an elegant beauty, in the simplicity of the design and the spaciousness and the light pinks, whites and lilacs that filled the room was a place that was not majestic, not like the rest of the palace around it. No gold leaf, no extravagance, just a simple, well designed room, far removed from the ugly architecture and garish colours that surrounded it. Sunlight streamed in through a set of floor to ceiling windows that occupied one wall, which gave a dazzling view of the land around. Not even the overdone buildings of the palace had managed to ruin that view. Not yet, anyway. As for the buildings in the city beyond, they were actually rather well designed, a beautiful blend of new and old, innovation and tradition, form and function. The palace didn't care about function, all it wanted was form. And any sane person would realise it didn't even have that.

Other than the windows, there was only one really stand out feature in the room - the bed. Not that the bed was very extraordinary. Just a normal double bed, with a wood frame, nice and solid. A rather angular shape, made up of strong, rectangular lines. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that's what made it so unusual. It would be expected that in the master bedroom of a palace, the bed would be a huge, luxurious thing, but instead it is very simple, and in some ways, better than all of those four poster beds combined. For starters, its usual occupant knew that it was much better for getting a decent night's sleep. Currently, however, there was not one occupant, but two.

Tianzi watched the sleeping, naked girl next to her. Her soft, silky pink hair was flowing down her neck. It came to a stop at her waist, messy and dishevelled, a reminder of what had happened the night before. Her pale, milky skin was so soft, so flawless, and her lips were slightly parted, mimicking how they'd been when she'd first tasted them on that very night, there in the same bed they now slept in, about ten hours earlier.

She smiled at the memory. _Anya... What we did last night... if only we could be together forever. It's not fair that I have to marry Odysseus. I want to be with you forever! But I'm glad, because you at least showed me this; at least I got to feel it once. To love someone, and to be loved back._

She smiled, as she remembered how the two of them came to be in this bed...

* * *

She looked down at the crowd.

_So many of them. All here for the wedding. The fake wedding, a sham, arranged by the Eunuchs and the White Prince, where I have to marry Odysseus. It's not that Odysseus is a bad person; it's the fact this has been forced upon me that's so bad... Well, and his age, and... He's a nice guy, but... He's not that smart, and he's too willing to do what Schneizel or just about anyone else says. He just does as he's told. He's too passive. In fact, he's too nice for his own good. Too ready to admit his own incompetence. Then again, I suppose it's better to have the courage to admit your failures than be so pigheaded and stubborn that you can't see when you're beaten._

_Ugh. All the things I'm damning Odysseus for could be said about me. I'm letting the Eunuchs walk all over me. Maybe we're a perfect couple after all. If only-_

She heard a scream, and a crash as someone dropped something. _What's that? _She looked over to the stairs, and gasped. Standing there was... _My old friend, Kaguya Sumeragi! And... Is that Kallen Kozuki? The captain of Zero's guard? And that- No, it can't be... It is! It's Zero himself!_

The guards sprang to action, as did the lords and ladies. The guards sprang to Zero to detain him, whereas the lords and ladies 'actions' ranged from screaming in terror to ordering his arrest, and everything in between. Tianzi laughed quietly. It was funny to watch, the effect Zero had on the room. He hadn't yet said a word, but the crowd was dancing to his tune. Or so it seemed from her seat. _I can see why you'd want him as your husband, Kaguya. The very air stirs in his wake. For better or worse, this man has the power to change the world. His charisma is blinding, and he has a presence that no one can ignore – well, no one who wants to live much longer._

Of course, Schneizel intervened – but not as expected. He said that as long as Zero wasn't present at the wedding tomorrow, he would be allowed to stay here and wish the bride and groom a happy wedding and marriage. Zero accepted his offer, and then did something unexpected. He challenged the White Prince to a game of chess. This drew a few interested glances, but Tianzi was bored by it. She was sure it was of great interest to some people, who liked to watch people play games whilst analyzing their every move for hints as to how they thought, but for her, a game of chess was only of interest to the participants. People who liked to watch chess games played were generally either people like Schneizel – boring – or just plain bored. That's not to say she herself wasn't good – she'd picked up a few tricks from Li Xingke – But she wasn't a master, nor was she someone who liked to watch someone play games of chess.

Something caught her eye. Everyone was gathered around the chess table, except for one girl. She looked about 15, with beautiful, silky pink hair. Her clothes marked her out as a Britannian Knight.

Kaguya left Zero's side to come up to the table.

"Empress Tianzi! It's been too long." Her friend smiled as she approached.

"Kaguya, how have you been? Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yes I did, it was wonderful! Zero really is everything I hoped he would be."

"Are you going to marry him then?"

"If all goes well, my friend, yes."

"That's good. It's nice to know at least someone's happy."

"Don't worry Empress; I'm sure things will work out for the best in the end."

"I hope so. Tell me, do you know who the pink haired knight is down there?"

"No, I don't..."

"I do." Odysseus looked away from the game to talk to them. "The one with the little camera? That would be the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim."

"Thank you, your highness." Tianzi thanked the man.

"Please, it's just Odysseus to you. If anything, I should be calling you 'Your Majesty'. After all, I'm a prince, but you are an Empress." He smiled as he turned back to the game.

Kaguya pulled her off to the side. "You could have done worse. I mean, he seems a very nice man. Not like the other princes and princesses of Britannia."

"I know, but... He's not the one I love, and... I'm afraid of what will happen when we're married."

"Oh, you mean... that. Well, he seems like a good person, I'm sure he won't." But her worried look betrayed her inner thoughts. "So anyway, why were you asking about that knight?"

"I've never seen her before, and, well... I'd like to have some friends at least. I know I have you, but you're always away, and if you marry Zero, I doubt we'll be seeing each other for a while."

"What do you mean?! Just because I marry Zero doesn't mean I'll forget you!"

"That's not what I meant Kaguya - and you know it! If you marry Zero, Schniezel will make sure that we aren't able to meet."

"Oh, well, there is that... Sorry for shouting at you..." she blushed, smiling sheepishly, embarrassed at her mistake.

"You always did jump to conclusions, but that's one of the things I like about you." she smiled at her friend, and suddenly, a mischievous thought came to mind. _Time to make Kaguya nice and uncomfortable. Muhahahaha... Oh great, now I'm laughing maniacally in my head. _"Kaguya..." She said in a mischievous tone.

Suddenly Kaguya looked very nervous. "What is it?"

"You say you're going to marry Zero, but what about that boy you mentioned... You met him at your cousin's house, and what was it you said about him? Oh yes, that's it. 'Oh, he's so dreamy, I just want to-".

Kaguya spluttered "If you mean Lelouch, I did not say that!" Tianzi's grin grew wider at the sight of her friend's embarrassment. "We were just friends! There was nothing going on! I never stared at him in the- Oh shit."

Tianzi's eyebrow was raised archly."Well, there's an interesting piece of information..."

"Shut up..." growled Kaguya.

"Well, anyway, I'd like to talk to Anya now, and it looks like Zero may need you." As this was being said, Zero was attacked by a weird, dark haired girl. She was screaming at the top of her voice about... _Princess Euphemia? Oh well, not my problem..._

"I'll go help. Bye!" With that, Kaguya left to go see if she could help Zero. What happened next, Tianzi didn't see, but it was loud and she thought she heard something break. _Ah well, I never liked any of the furniture anyway._

She stepped away from the high table and walked away to join Anya off to one side.

* * *

As she approached, the pink knight looked up and, with a slightly startled expression on her otherwise expressionless face, bowed. "Your majesty."

"There's no need to be so formal, Anya." She smiled as Anya's eyebrows shot up at the hearing of her name. _Looks like me knowing her name has her very confused... how should I use that to my advantage? I wonder... Muhahahahaha! _

_...That needs to stop..._

"How did you know my name?"Anya's question brought Tianzi back to reality.

"I asked Odysseus."

"Oh, okay then," Anya visibly relaxed, her shoulders becoming less tense, and resumed her usual emotionless expression, "So what did you want?"

"Someone to talk to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored, and my only friend just left with Zero." _I wonder how she'll react to that?_

"Oh, well... Your friend, was that Miss Sumeragi?" Anya's expression didn't change at all. _So you're either good at keeping emotions in check, or you don't care - or both..._

"Yes."

"Okay... So what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really... What's it like being a knight?"

"Well, I have to work a lot, but that's good. It keeps my mind focused on one thing, so I don't..." She trailed off, staring into the distance. _What's up with her? Is something wrong?_

"So you don't what?"

"So I don't think about my memories." _Her memories? What's this about? _"You see, I have trouble remembering anything... I just black out, and I lose whole sections of my life - It could be hours, days, sometimes even weeks. Once I lost a month and a half. Six weeks when no one knows where I was or what I was doing – not even myself." _Oh my god, that's horrible! _"That's why I'm always on my phone, because it has a camera, and a diary. Because I can't trust my memories, I have to use this to remember everything." Anya's face, for the first time in a _very_ long time, showed true emotion. She looked at Tianzi with pure despair in her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The display was only temporary - Anya wiped the tear away and resumed her usual expression. _But no matter how hard you try, you can't make me forget what you just showed me, can't make me un-see the despair that lives inside you every day. You struggle on, you never give up, and I may be the only person who's ever seen your despair. There should be others - I hope there are, because no one should carry a burden like that alone - but whatever happens, I will help you, Anya, my friend. _"But what about you? I think you probably have problems of your own."

"Well, yeah, I suppose. I mean, I'm not exactly happy about the marriage. Getting married to someone over 20 years older than me is kind of creepy. I mean, they could have at least chosen a prince closer to my age!"

"I understand what you're saying, but you're probably better off with Odysseus than you are with any of the others. I mean, think about it. Odysseus is a pushover; he'll bend around your little finger without any effort. Some of the others, especially the ones closest to your age..." She shuddered. "They did some awful things..." She murmured as her eyes glazed over, staring off into the distance.

"Anya?" Tianzi spoke with concern, searching for a response. _What's wrong with her? Was it something I said? _"Anya, are you okay?" Anya shook herself, looking back into Tianzi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, it... it's nothing. Just a memory... One that I wish would go away..."

"What happened?" _Please tell me Anya... I want to help._

"I was... beaten, tied down... then they... they r-raped me" Her voice was a whisper, and it cracked, she was close to crying again, and Tianzi could only feel sympathy for her... Sympathy and a strange... tingling feeling? _ What is this? I've never felt it before... this is so weird... No, I have to look after Anya for now. That is my only focus._

"Anya, could you come with me please?"

"Where do you want to go?" Anya asked nervously, her mask finally slipping away as her true colours were finally revealed.

"To my room. It's quiet there, and no-one will interrupt."

"Okay then." Anya smiled as the girl led the way to her room.

* * *

Once inside, Tianzi locked the door behind them.

"Um, Tianzi, is that really necessary?"

"Yes, of course, I don't want anyone to intrude on my time with my friend."

Anya frowned as Tianzi said this. "Friend..." She then smiled, happy with the way it sounded. "Yes we are friends aren't we?"

"You sound like you've never had a friend before." Tianzi said, smiling as she flopped on the bed. Anya sat down gingerly next to her.

"Well, no, I haven't... I've only really ever had Gino..."

"Gino?"

"The Knight of Three, Lord Gino Weinberg." She smiled fondly. "He's a good friend. Annoying, brash, arrogant, but still a good guy. Joined the army 'cause his parents kicked one of the family maids out."

"Why?"

"He fell in love with her, dated her, kissed her, even proposed... And his parents were stuck up Britannian nobles. You can see where this is going, right?

"Yeah, I can see where it's going. Poor guy."

"So anyway, he joins the military to get away from his parents, makes a name for himself as a Knightmare pilot, and ends up joining the rounds at about the same time as me. Quite the hectic life, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you though? How's your life been?"

"Other than knight training, it's been uneventful. Well apart from the bits I can't remember. And that... Incident..." At this, her expression once again became gloomy. _Anya, please let me help you..._

"Anya... what happened?"

She looked at Tianzi, and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" At this Tianzi nodded. "Okay then... well a year ago, one of the princes, Prince Caleb, The Ninth Prince, at that time about 19 years old, decided he, uh... wanted me. So, he made an advance, but he was 5 years older than me, ugly and possibly the stupidest person ever to live. So I said no, like any other person would. I mean, if someone like that tried to get you in bed with them, someone who was so arrogant, so used to having his own way that he just ordered you to do it, you'd refuse, just like anyone else."

"Obviously, I would never agree to that."

"Exactly. I wasn't going to do it, no matter what he said. So, anyway, when I said no, he... h-he had his m-men t-take me t-to his r-room," Anya's voice began to crack, and her speech became hurried, she said it almost as if it were all one word, "a-and tie me u-up and then he made them leave him with the o-only key and they left and he l-l-locked the door and-" With this, she stopped, sobbing, and dived down next to Tianzi, gripping her in a crushing her hug and burying her face in the space between Tianzi's collar bone and her neck, tears now dripping freely from her face as she sobbed, soaking Tianzi's clothes. _My god, what kind of sick world has she had to live in? They made a girl as young as me a knight – younger, even, as she'd have had to serve with distinction for a while, to get into the Rounds. She's had to grow up with people like that around her. Oh Anya, what have they done to you?_

After a while, Anya let go, moving her head away and looking into Tianzi's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I got your clothes wet."

Tianzi's expression changed from depressed to smiling in an instant. "Anya, I couldn't care less about my clothes, use the whole wardrobe if you want. The only thing I care about is your happiness. So, what... What happened?"

"I... I hid in my room, not coming out for days... I was hurt, I felt broken, and I could barely wake myself up enough to eat. I felt dirty, violated, ashamed... I wanted to just curl up and die."

"But Caleb was found out, right? He was imprisoned, wasn't he?" _I hope he was executed slowly and painfully for what he did to you... actually, I hope he's still alive... so I can find him and make him __**BLEED AND CRY AND SCREAM AND BURN AND BEG FOR DEATH!**_Tianzi felt a sense of horror as she realised what she was thinking. _I-I've never thought like this before, why would I want to hurt someone so badly? Is it you Anya? Are you the reason I feel this way? You must be, there can be no other._

"Not quite. Lord Waldstein found out. Caleb died very soon after, in suspicious circumstances."

"How suspicious?"

"His head was found 12 feet from his body. Impaled to the wall of his bedroom."_ So at least justice has been served..._ "No-one said anything, but it was clear who did it. And the Emperor knew why, I think, considering the man didn't get a funeral."

"Good. He deserved it, for that." At this, Anya arched her eyebrow, and she looked at Tianzi in surprise.

"Really? I never realised that you could think like that."

Tianzi blushed, "Neither did, I, it's just something I felt right now, a feeling that... That no one should be able to hurt my friend. That I'll do anything to keep you happy."

Anya stared at her. "You constantly surprise me... You're so shy in public, but you're such... such a wonderful person to know... you're kind and gentle... understanding... but protective too... everything I could want, you are... You are amazing. I've never met anyone like you, Tianzi." _Neither have I ever met anyone like you, Anya. _As Tianzi went to voice this thought though, Anya's head darted forward, and she kissed Tianzi. It wasn't an open mouthed kiss, nor did it last long, but the passion that was in it was electric, causing Tianzi to jolt, her whole body numb with shock save her lips, and she could feel Anya's lips crushing into her own. As Anya pulled away, Tianzi remained frozen in shock. _So, she feels... like that! No, no, no! How do I react?! _As she lay there, Anya looked at her shocked face, with a mixture of sadness and embarrassment on hers. "I guess you don't feel the same way I do..." As she said this, Anya at up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She started to walk away...

Only to be stopped as a delicate, pale hand grabbed hers.

She turned around to see Tianzi, with a deep red blush on her normally pale face, grasping her hand and looking down at it.

"Umm... what just happened, uh... why did you do that? A-are you... in l-love with me?" Tianzi had become more like the girl she was in public again, shy and quiet. _What do I do, if she says no, then I'm lost, but if she says yes..._

"Yes. I... I love you Tianzi." _I... Anya, I... I don't... I can't... but, I do..._

"I-I l-love y-y-you t-too, Anya..."

Anya positively leapt onto the bed, her eyes gleaming with light and a bright smile on her face. "Really!?"

"Yes. I love you Anya. Now and forever..." With that, her voice was muffled as Anya pushed her shoulders down, her knees on either side of Tianzi's waist as she once again crushed her lips into Tianzi's, but this time she opened her mouth, and Tianzi could taste Anya's saliva dripping into her mouth, a faintly sweet flavour. This carried on for a little, as both of them became lost in the kiss, before Anya darted her tongue into Tianzi's mouth. Tianzi could now taste Anya's tongue as it entwined with hers, a stronger sweetness, as she fought with Anya for dominance inside her mouth. In the end, Anya won, pushing her tongue deep into Tianzi's mouth, thrashing around inside as she tasted every inch of Tianzi's mouth. As she finally drew away, they both gasped for air, and Anya stared into the eyes of the girl underneath her.

"Wow... I never knew it felt like this." She whispered, her voice like silk on Tianzi's ears. Tianzi could feel Anya's breath on her lips; see the effect her own breathing had on Anya as it gently brushed her cheek. Tianzi then pushed up, her arms and legs wrapping around Anya's body as she pressed her lips to Anya's, the pink haired girl so surprised at her sudden action that Tianzi was able to roll them both over, so now she was on top of Anya, her legs around Anya's hips and her arms locked around her back, tightly holding her as Tianzi pushed her tongue into Anya's mouth, tasting the sweet flavour from before, even more intense inside Anya's mouth. Their bodies rubbed together as Tianzi moved her head, trying to find the perfect way to kiss Anya. As their tongues tangled once again, their breasts were crushed together, and Tianzi was filled with a nervous desire, the desire to do more than kiss. Breaking the kiss once more, saliva trailing from Tianzi's tongue to Anya's, she felt the strap of Anya's bra through her clothes, and traced the line of the strap round. Anya looked at her silently as she moved her finger over Anya's back, along her sides and finally around and up to Anya's breast.

At this she blushed, her finger resting just above Anya's nipple as she looked away in embarrassment. Anya, however, smiled shyly, taking Tianzi's chin in her hand and directing it to look at her. "Tianzi, I'm yours, I'll do anything you want."

"But... I only want to do it if you will enjoy it... I'm not even sure..."

"We're both new to this, so we'll have to work it out, but... I want to try this. I want to make you happy. And I have a feeling we'll both enjoy this." She said, smiling but at the same time looking very nervous. "So, uh... how do we do this?"

Tianzi began smiling again, staring into Anya's eyes. Her finger moved over the cloth, circling Anya's nipple through her clothes. Anya's eyes dilated ever so slightly, and she started breathing just a little more heavily. Then Tianzi grabbed her breasts, squeezing them in her hands as she rubbed the nipples through the cloth. Just as she was starting to make Anya pant, the pink haired girl turned the tables on her. Flipping Tianzi onto her back, then straddling her waist, Anya smiled down at her with a look of bliss. "Tianzi, whilst I love what we're doing together, I feel like something needs to happen if this is going to go further."

"What?" Tianzi was slightly puzzled, unsure of what Anya meant.

"This." Anya removed the top half of her uniform with remarkable speed, and soon she had only her bra on, all Tianzi could do was stare in wonder at the girls amazing figure. _I can't wait to see what she looks like further down... but that'll have to wait until I know what's under that bra... _Anya's bra didn't leave a lot to the imagination, but it left enough that Tianzi was dying to get the bra off. By this point Tianzi had become so aroused that it was all she could do not to rip Anya's bra straight off, but she let her have her fun (_For now..._). Anya slowly, teasingly, reached over her shoulder, undid the clasp, and let her bra fall away. However, when she saw Anya's breasts, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe how perfect Anya was, how beautiful those two soft, milky breasts were, and that they were all hers, just like Anya... Then, Anya's hands reached down and stroked her breasts, and she began panting as she felt her lovers soft hands move over her body. Undoing the many different clasps, zips and buckles that adorned Tianzi's clothes, she finally managed to relive Tianzi of her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Anya pinched herself, "Why'd you do that?" Tianzi asked

"To make sure I'm not dreaming. Because I'm sure people aren't this perfect in real life."

Tianzi blushed a deep red at the compliment. "You really think that?"

Anya smiled as she palmed Tianzi's breasts, causing the girl to release a small gasp. "Yes I do." Then she moved forward and straddled her, leaning forward to kiss her, only to gasp in shock as Tianzi shifted herself lower and kissed her breast. At first it was just kisses, light and gentle, but then Tianzi opened her mouth and her tongue darted out, licking Anya's breast and causing her whole body to freeze. Then Tianzi licked her breast much more forcefully, stroking Anya's breast with her tongue, then licking slowly around her nipple, driving her crazy as her tongue got closer and closer to her nipple, driving Anya's breathing crazy as she panted faster and faster, then finally letting out a low, quiet moan as Tianzi's tongue finally reached and licked her nipple. Anya moaned as the girl's tongue flicked her nipple, so softly, and as she moaned Tianzi's hands reached up and moved down her sides. Gripping the top of Anya's shorts, she pulled them down to Anya's knees. Anya seemed to get the message and moved her legs so that Tianzi could pull them off and cast them aside.

She then decided that licking was great (_And she tastes so good..._) but she wanted more. So, she moved her head forward a little and sucked gently on Anya's nipple, continuing to lick it in her mouth.

"Mmm... Tianzi that... feels so... ah!" Anya was cut off as Tianzi suddenly began sucking harder and harder, trying to take as much of Anya's breast into her mouth as she could, licking what was in her mouth frenziedly. Hearing Anya gasp and moan in pleasure was causing a heat to build up in her, and she could feel a slight dampness around her slit. Moving her leg, she brought it up between Anya's thighs, and sure enough, she could feel that her panties were soaked through. Moving her leg up and down, rubbing Anya gently, she continued to suck and lick Anya's breasts, and now she brought her hand to the other one, cupping and palming it to add to Anya's pleasure. At this point, Anya's breathing became ragged, and she was gasping and moaning at the pure bliss she was feeling. Her juices ran down Tianzi's leg, soaking her panties, and she could smell their distinctive scent.

"Tianzi... Don't stop... Yes..." Anya was panting for breath, and as she tried to say things, she was interrupted by her own moans of pleasure. Tianzi started to move her leg faster, and she began to work up her speed, all the while sucking, licking, squeezing and stroking her breasts. "Ahhhh!" Anya let out a loud moan. She thrust herself backwards, roughly rubbing her pussy on Tianzi's legs "Oh yes, mmm yes, ah... ahhhh..." Her thrusts became more erratic, wilder, and Tianzi could feel her body faintly shaking with pleasure, knowing what was about to happen, how close she was to... "Mmm... ah... AHHH!" She screamed in pleasure, her back arched, her whole body shook violently, and as she did so, Tianzi felt a sudden increase in the wetness of Anya's panties, adding to the fluid that had already soaked through and poured down her leg. The smell of Anya's juices was intoxicating, like a drug. Anya flopped down beside her, her body shaking, her legs soaked.

Tianzi looked down at her own leg, the smell so intoxicating from the liquid on it. She ran her hand through it, and wiped a little onto her hand. She looked at it for a second, then licked it, gasping at how wondrous and sweet it was. Quickly, she licked all of it off her leg, and then she moved to Anya's thighs, slowly and deliberately licking it from them before pulling off the scrap of silk that was all she wore. Smelling the juices it was soaked in, she held it to her face, drinking in the scent before casually tossing it aside. Tentatively, she licked Anya's slit, tasting and swallowing all of the delicious fluid around it. In her excitement, she didn't notice Anya look up; leaning on her elbow's to see what Tianzi was doing.

"Are you enjoying that?" Anya surprised Tianzi, who looked up to be met by a grin on her pink haired lovers face.

"Yes, it tastes great. The best flavour in the world."

"I don't think it is... There's a much better one."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"You." Anya grinned wickedly, as she pulled Tianzi towards her. Flipping the girl onto her back, she quickly unclipped her bra and pulled off her panties, then, putting her hands on Tianzi's thighs and spreading the girl's leg's, she positioned her head between Tianzi's thighs and gazed down at her pussy with a look of ravenous hunger on her face.

"Anya..." Tianzi's breath caught in her throat as Anya's tongue darted out and licked her slit. Then again, this time a braver, longer stroke. Then she ran her tongue up and down the entrance to her slit, causing Tianzi to pant as she became wetter and wetter. She could feel a fiery sensation building up, knowing what it was, as she felt the exquisite joy of Anya's tongue rubbing her pussy, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. Then Anya moved her tongue to Tianzi's clit. Swirling her tongue around it. Licking it. Sucking it. Tianzi felt her body explode with pleasure, her back arching upwards as she moaned aloud. "Oh, Anya... Anya!" Anya began to suck and lick with more speed now, more urgency, and Tianzi panted and gasped at the new pleasure she felt. She then moaned again, even louder, as Anya slipped a single finger into her pussy. She moaned and moaned, the fiery heat now a raging inferno, and she screamed softly. "Anya... Anya! Ah... Oh yes..." Knowing she was close, Anya brought a second finger into play, then began building up her speed, ramming her fingers into Tianzi faster and faster, making her moan louder and louder, till Anya's fingers blurred and Tianzi's moans were screams. "Anya! Oh god Anya, please!" Suddenly, she let out an even louder, wordless scream of pleasure, squirting her juices into Anya's mouth and around her face and all down her arm, before flopping back on her bed, eyes closed, body shuddering as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Anya smiled; her face glistening with Tianzi's cum, as she tasted what was in her mouth. "I was right, you do taste amazing, Tianzi."

"Well... Thank you, Anya..."

"Do you think we were heard? Could be kind of awkward."

"Yes, and frankly, I don't give a shit."

Anya smiled as she nestled in her white haired lovers arms. "Neither do I" And they both knew they would never leave each other.

* * *

**A/N: That lemon turned out so much better than I hoped, yet it still feels substandard to me. Oh well, it is what it is. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. On another note, it's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me! ... *silence* Oh...**

**Until next time,**

**JJ4622, Over and Out.**


End file.
